


Lunch break

by Sandra_Taylor



Series: Clueless [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor
Summary: The school year begins, at least for Michael. For Aaron, it's orientation week. Lis is still part of Michael's life...





	Lunch break

Michael’s really glad that his friendship with Lis survived the holidays when they haven’t seen each other at all. His days at school are much easier when he can talk to some adult who he actually likes.

Last semester he tried not to text with Aaron when talking to her, mostly leaving his phone in his office the same way he did during his classes. But today is not only their first day of school in new semester, but also Aaron’s first day in an orientation week in Harvard. Michael has a feeling he’s more nervous about it than Aaron himself. Aaron is quite able to make new friends in these situations after all. At least from what he told Michael.

He makes himself leave the phone behind during classes. Sure, they’re the first classes of a new semester and he’s mostly just trying to keep kids focused on him while telling them what they are gonna do, but they still deserve his whole attention. Actually, he needs more attention for that than his usual classes.

But he can’t make himself leave the phone when going for lunch. He has only one text from Aaron from almost two hours ago saying that lunch is shit and the library is so big he’ll probably have to camp there for a few nights because trying to make it out for sleep would be a waste of time. He knows Aaron’s probably too busy right now, so he won’t text him right away, but he’ll just feel better with his phone by his side.

Lis finds him only a moment after he sits down and she’s visibly relieved that she can complain about kids being too distracted and not at all focused after the long holidays. Michael’s amused and adds his own comments now and again, but mostly he just listens.

And maybe checks his phone a few times.

“Waiting for an important call?”

“Yeah. No, not really.” Michael sighs and puts his phone away. “Sorry. How was your holiday anyway? Found yourself a boyfriend?”

“No, not for a lack of trying from dad, though,” she rolls her eyes. “So I’m twenty five and single, so what? The rest of it… nothing to talk about. You sure there’s no important call coming?”

“Absolutely. For about… at least two hours now. My boyfriend has an orientation week in Harvard. I don’t know why I fret so much, he’s not even that nervous about this week yet, but he’s damn far away and I’m used to us texting a lot, so… yeah, I’m a little nervous.”

He smiles a little unsure at Lis before going back to his lunch. It’s one o’clock here, which means four o’clock in Boston. Michael knows Aaron has a program till six, some basic stuff for every freshmen, like where’s the main library, where to go to eat, or where’s the doctor if you need him. The first two days are like that, the rest of the week is already only for law majors. Michael has no idea what they are gonna do then, but that’s what the program that Aaron sent him tells him.

He’s so deep in his thoughts that it takes him a while to realize that Lis is quiet for far too long. When he looks up, she looks startled.

“Your… boyfriend.”

Oh, right.

He told headmistress even before he was hired because he didn’t want it to become a problem later on. Miss Costella didn’t even blink, thanked him for the information and politely informed him that she’ll be emailing her decision to every candidate at the end of the week. She didn’t email in the end, though, she called to tell him that he got the job.

That’s beside the point now, though.

“Yeah. Is that gonna be a problem?”

“No!” Lis startles and she rushes to assure him: “No, not at all. It’s just… well,” she laughs a little self-deprecating while looking down. “I actually thought… never mind.”

Michael would like to tell her that it’s not her fault, it’s Blaire’s, really, but he’s not sure that would help anything. He’s not sure what to tell her at all. He refuses to apologize for his sexuality and really, what more’s there to say?

“So… boyfriend, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s actually pretty funny story. Do you know junior Blaire Fitz?”

She doesn’t, so Michael doesn’t feel the need to tell her the whole story about Blaire trying to matchmake. But he does tell her how protective of her Aaron is, all fond eyes and quick smiles.

And that’s it. Lis just takes it in stride and doesn’t say another word about what she thought.

Michael knows why he likes her.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Lis was thinking that there's something betweeen the two of them, but she's big enough person to get over it herself. Besides, she likes Michael and doesn't see a reason why they should stop being friends
> 
> Feedback would be much appreciated


End file.
